Traffic Jam
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: A one shot that I wrote for the Pineapple contest.


_A/N:So I just wrote this little piece for the Pineapple contest. It's not perfect but I got a kick out of writing it tonight. Enjoy:)_

Bella sat silently in the passenger's seat of Jake's car. Her nerves were a mess as she thought of what Edward would do if he knew what she had been forced to do. Her life had taken a turn for the worse after Charlies death. Making ends meet had been hard and Bella's and Edwards bill were piled high. She knew that it was wrong to use Jake in this manner but she had no choice. He was an adult. Surely he could handle what she was about to do and never speak of it.

Bella licked her lips and slid her body up in the chair. The air conditioning freezing the sweat on her body that the summer heat had caused. She shifted silent trying to remain patiently as she watched the front door of his condo. After a few antagonising minutes she saw the door open and Jake appeared. Her eyes squinted in horror as his form filled her eyes painfully. He was shirtless, just the way that she aways remembered. He quickly entered the car tossing a condom into the cup holder that was placed in the middle of the drivers and driver's seat. Bella sighed, licking her lips and turning to face him. Jake started the car.

"Are we going to discuss this?" She asked.

"Nothing to discuss," He smirked. "I'm going to pay you to fuck. It's really simple."

"Jake," She screeched in embarrassment. "Can you...not say that.."

Jake turned to face her, "In some sick and twisted way I really enjoy fucking you. My dick's been a little pale lately."

"Jacob," She said. "Can we just go please. I have to be back home at eight."

"Okay but before we go just tell me how much this is going to cost me?"

"Jake..."

"How much?"

"One thousand dollars."

Jake laughed, " I'd rather jerk it."

"Really?"

"Alright fine but were fucking my way."

They fled the scene at fast paste. Bella was growing nervous. Her nerves kicked in over drive because they were soon stuck in traffic. She sighed impatiently as minutes passed by. With in an hour Bella had had enough. She unstrapped her seat belt, reaching over and began to work on Jake's pants.

"Are you for real?"

Bella cocked and eyebrow, "Serious. Get your dick up so that I can quickly get it back down."

Bella quickly unbuttoned his pants, forgetting the fact that they were in the middle of traffic. The only thing that were shielding them were his tinted windows. Once his bulging erection was released she began to climb onto his lap ramming her head accidental on the stirring wheel, "Shit," She yelped.

Jacob chuckled, "Clumsy much?"

"Just line your penis up. I can't see from this angle."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Just fuck me you idiot."

Jake obeyed quickly slamming into her forcing Bella forward. Unexpectedly he breast slammed onto the staring wheel causing the horn to go off. Bella tensed as the guy in front of them flipped them the finger.

Bella began to ride him, flushing out the embarrassment.

"You know if your ass was not so big we would have more room," Jake whispered.

"What?"

"I mean if you...fuck I don't know," He muttered. "I'm just saying..."

"Don't say anything unless its faster, harder, or I'm cuming."

She continued her movements until she heard him speak again, "Bella," He said.

"Umm...Jake wh-at?" she moaned in between breathes.

"How is traffic up there?" He asked.

"Fine," She yelled. "Fucking great."

Jake grew silent save for groans and moans as she rode him faster, harder. After a few moments he spoke again, "Bella?"

"Just fucking cum already," She yelled.

"I'm trying," He said. "Just get like wetter or something," He blurted out.

Both of them were startled as a hand began to pound relentlessly on the car window. Before Bella could object Jacob rolled down the window. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she took in the sight of someone she thought would never see her this way.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could borrow your phone I...BELLA," Renee screeched.

Bella tensed, "Hey mom," She gulped. "Did you know that there was a traffic jam?"


End file.
